


Accidental Realm Walkers

by varkdeboys



Category: Realm Walkers - Donita K. Paul
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dungeon, Fantasy, Magic, New World, Perspective swapping, Short Chapters, Spider people, Torture, Twin Siblings, Young main characters, gaming references, strong emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varkdeboys/pseuds/varkdeboys
Summary: Follow the twins, Mar and Thren D'Ahma as they wonder through an uncharted land!After going through an accidentally summoned portal the two kids find themselves in a world only head of in myths. They are then faced with instant challenges.This is an original work of fanfiction, but if the original author, Donita K. Paul, should find this and ask for it to be removed I will do so instantly. I give all rights of my fanfiction, "Accidental Realm Walkers" to Donita K. Paul.Also, this series has been ended on Ao3, but not on my wattpad account. I have the same username there if you want to continue reading this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Handy things for readers to know: Whenever you see an italicized or underlined word (or both) it means that those words are the thoughts of the current character. Also, In that later chapters I swap characters often.

**Accidental Realm Walkers**

It was a bright Summer day when Thren D’Ahma Decided to do some impromptu bow practice. _I know I need Papa around whenever I'm using this, but I have learned how to do it well enough. I don’t think I need Papas help anymore._ Thought the little 12 year old as he sneaked into his father’s shed. After retrieving the short bow from the back of the shed he started to carefully make his way back to the entrance. Just before he got there the body of his twin sister jumped out of a bush and scared him.

“Mar! Why did you do that?!” He asked.

“Well, I heard you go into the shed, and thought I would follow you to see what’s up. Say! Isn’t that the bow you and Papa are always using together? I thought you could only use it when he was near.”

 

At this point Thren was a little confused. Mar had a habit of spouting things out very fast. His twin was the same age as he was, but she always acted like she was 8 years old. He decided to try and get off the subject of the bow and move on to other things.

 

“You heard me? Weren’t you in bed? How could you hear me sneaking into the shed if you were in bed?” He asked frantically.

“I have good ears. I got them from momma you know. She used to have a bunch of magical crowns that did different things, but then she learned how to do the magic without the crowns. Now she has a bunch of pretty crowns that don’t do anything.” She said while bouncing, and dancing, and twirling, and even floating around Thren.

 

_Did she learn how to float when Momma was teaching her? I know Papa told me my mother was as light as a feather and was a quick as a rabbit, but this is a bit different from what I had imagined._  Thren balanced the bow over his shoulders and tried grabbed his sister by her shoulders to hold her down. She simply ducked and continued to float circles around him. He sighed, gave up trying to calm her, and started walking over to where he and his father trained with the bow. He chose to ignore Mar and opened up a hidden hatch in a tree where his father kept the bowstrings and arrows.

 

_Good thing I'm good at being stealthy. I would never have known where father kept these if I didn’t follow him last fall._ Thinking of how well he had kept quiet and been able to jump from bush to bush unnoticed brought a smile to his face. He then sat down and started stringing the bow as his sister went on about sowing and singing and the things that most girls her age did. He really didn’t mind her. He simply drowned her out with things his father had taught him.

 

Once he had the bow ready he grabbed a quiver of arrows and went a few paces away from where he sat. He notched the arrow and started to pull. He now noticed his sister had gone quite. She was sitting on a nearby stump just watching and smiling. He also noticed that it was extremely hard to pull the bow back. _Did I string it wrong? Did I get the wrong bow? There’s no time for that! I have to show that I am strong!_ He pulled with all he had, and when he did, he heard a pop. He stopped what he was doing and spun around to see…nothing?  _Where did the popping come from?_

 

He figured it must have been a squirrel jumping out of a tree or something. Turning around he saw his sister was still sitting there while he tried again at the bow. With renewed vigor he pulled the arrow back. This time he heard a crackling that got louder and louder as he pulled the bow further and further back. He was now sweating. When he had the arrow as far back as he wanted he let it fly. To his amazement, a small portal opened and engulfed his arrow. It was a realm portal! This portal however, looking sickly and dark, was different from the ones his father summoned. It crackled and sparked in an eerie manor. He knew that it wasn’t a normal portal. He had seen both his parents open portals that looked very vibrant and colorful. This was almost the opposite.

 

He looked at his sister who had eyes as big as dinner plates, and her jaw looked like that of a snake's. Neither knew what to say for a while. Thren decided to break the silence by clearing his throat and talking.

 

“D-do you think w-we should go through?” He said slowly and shakily.

“I-I-I t-think we should g-go get momma and p-papa.” She said with a white face still looking at the portal.

“Oh Come on! Where’s your sense of adventure? Don’t you wanna know what’s on the other side?” Thren said, mustering his courage.

“Well...yeah, but...”

“But what? You scared or something?” The taller twin said, taunting his sister.

“I’m not scared! I just think we should prepare before we go. That’s all.”

“We don’t need to prepare. Papa taught me how to…”

As Thren was talking the two children heard a whooshing noise come from the portal. It was shrinking! With one look back at Mar, Thren nodded, smiled, and jumped into the portal. Mar let out a little growl and then followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note for readers: This chapter may not make that much sense if you haven't read the realm walker books. I tried to make it so you don't need to know what going on to understand it, but it helps one's understanding if you read the original works. Other than that, enjoy my sad attempt at doing scenery.

**Accidental Realm Walkers Part 2**

As Thren jumped into the portal the first thing he noticed was that it was cold. VERY cold. He felt as though all heat had left his body. But that wasn’t the only thing that left him. He also lost all the air in his lungs. _How long is this portal? It feels like it is taking me out of the galaxy._ He thought as he started losing consciousness. Just as he was about to black out he has thrown at immense speeds out of the other end of the portal.

 

He landed on his shoulder, and, because of how fast he was going, bounced and started flailing. He did many flips through the air, all of which he could not control. When he thought he couldn’t take any more, he hit the ground again and began to roll without control. Once all movement had ceased he lay on his back trying to catch his breath and to stop the world from spinning.  _Breathe. Just Breathe._ He repeated in his head with his eyes closed.

 

When Thren was about to get up he heard a whooshing noise.  _Oh great!_ He tried to get out of the way of the portal exit as his twin sister came flying out at a faster rate than when he had come through. It was no use. His feet slipped and he was hit in the back by the body of his sister.

 

“OOF!” Thren exclaimed.

 

This movement was enough to make to throw his still recovering stomach into a tizzy. He then threw Mar off of him and crawled away for a bit before throwing up. _This isn’t my day is it?_ He collapsed and rolled to his side. When he opened his eyes he saw his arrow’s fletching sticking out of the ground. _I wonder how fast THAT came through._ He rolled once more and looked up at the sky, and was astounded. He saw something he never dreamed of.

 

In the sky were all the 9 realms!  _Is this that realm from the fairy tales? Oh, what was it called? Apple? Acre? That’s not right._ He started searching his mind but couldn’t find the answer he was looking for.  _DRAT! I was no good at remembering names! Mar was much better than me. Wait…MAR!_ A sudden panic engulfed him as he jumped up and rushed to the side of his limp sister’s body.

 

“MAR! SAY SOMETHING!” Thren shouted in a panic.

 

_Calm down you dummy. Breath. Think. What did Papa teach you about this? First: check for a breath and pulse._ Thren put his index and middle finger on his sister’s neck and put his cheek next to Mar’s mouth. Both a heartbeat and breath. He sighed in relief.

 

“Mmmm” Mar hummed.

 

“Huh? What did you say Mar?” Thren said a bit surprised.

 

“You hand is cold...” Mar said in a quiet whisper.

 

Thren took his fingers away from his sister as he chuckled a bit. While he was snickering Mar sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she winced in pain. Thren was by her side in an instant.

 

“Are you ok? Where does it hurt?” Thren said quickly.

 

“I’m fine. It’s just a little road rash on my elbow.”

 

Thren let out another sigh of relief.

“So, what happened to you in the portal?” Thren said realizing the portal was gone. He was oddly fine with that.

 

“I guess I passed out…I don’t know.” Mar said in a one tone voice.

 

“That explains a bit.” Thren said as he thought of what had just happened.

 

“Hey sis?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What was the name of that one realm that you could see all of the other realms from?”

 

“I think it was called Oaple.”

  
Thren smiled as he pointed towards the sky. He watched as his sister looked up and an expression of mystic wonder spread over her face. He laughed and looked up thoughtfully at the sky. The two of them sat there for a while. At that point they both lost all track of time as they watched the tower of 9 plate looking realms hang there in the sky. The sight of the worlds was made even more beautiful by the foggy haze of the atmosphere. Some asteroids and other loose space items were lit by the many suns orbiting the different realms.  After a little while they both fell asleep on the luscious grass that covered most of the field the kids landed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know that at the point of this being published not many people are reading my works, but to those who are, If you see anything that you think needs work on, PLEASE tell me. It helps me make better/higher quality fanfic in the future.  
> No need to be polite about it. The less you sugar coat it, the better.  
> (I also still need help on chapter titles.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidental Realm Walkers Part 3**

 

It was early in the morning, or what she thought was morning, when Mar woke up. There was dew on the grass and a pleasant breeze that kept her warm. She was still a little groggy when she sat up and started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up and smiled at the stack of realms in the sky. 

 

That’s when she heard it. It was a movement in the grass that sounded like running. She looked towards the sounds and saw a person in all black running at them with a bow. He already had an arrow notched and was aiming it at them!

 

“Thren! THREN! It’s time to go Thren!” She yells frantically at her brother.

*********

 

“Thren! THREN! It’s time to go Thren!”

Thren bolts up after hearing his sister yelling at him, and instantly sees a man. His black clothing covered his whole body and he had the appearance of a wraith flying towards them. While he was enclosing on the kids he notched an arrow into his ebony colored bow. He let loose his arrow and, at the same time, a hand grabbed Thren’s shoulder and said “Come with me children if you wish to live longer!” Without questioning it or looking away from the man Thren followed the voice. The next thing the kids knew they were riding on something and going down into a large tunnel with an even bigger trapdoor made of metal. The door closed fast and the tunnel fell into darkness.

 

_ What in the world just happened?!? _ Thren thought as he rode on this strange thing that was... _ hairy? _ He could tell they were still moving because he could feel the lots of air whipping through his hair, and every time the creature beneath him made a turn he was almost thrown off.  _ The better questions are where exactly are we, who was that man, why did he shoot at us, and what am I riding? It’s slick and all I can hear is wind, echos, and some strange skittering.  _

 

After what seemed like a month they stopped. The children were told to get off and wait a moment by the same mysterious voice that had told them to come. It was pitch black for a while until a blinding light appeared. The children quickly covered their eyes in pain. 

 

“I am so sorry my children! This light orb is always a tad bright when it first starts up.”

_ My children? Who is this person and why does she think she’s my mother?  _ Thren thought with a bit of a cautious feeling.

 

The being standing, if you could call it standing, in front of them was what seemed to be a half-spider half-human creature. It was at least seven times bigger than either children. Her “human” half would have passed as being very fine looking. If she were a full human she could have passed as a princess. As for her spider half, it was very hairy, but not in a disgusting way. It was all finely combed hair with many exotic-looking braids. Each of her spider feet (If you could call them that) had small, black high-heels. 

 

“My name is  Theridiidae, but you, my kiddies, can call me Theri.” 

Thren was a bit taken aback from her looks, but something about her voice calmed him. 

“M-my name is T-Thren. Thren D’Ahma. Nice to m-meet you!” Thren said, struggling to speak.

“Oh you are hopeless when it comes to girls. My name is Mar D’Ahma, and this hopeless creature next to me is my brother.” Mar said a bit agitated. 

“Oh my! What pretty names you both have!” Theri said in a soothing manner. “You look quite tired. Would you like to take a quick nap while I get my home set up? It’s been a long time since I had visitors, and I must clean.” 

Thren suddenly felt like his head weight 100 pounds.

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired.” He said with the heavy taint of drowsiness on his voice.

“Oh, let me take your bow and arrows from you. You wouldn’t want to get stabbed while you were sleeping, now would you?” Theri said with manners befitting a maid. The spider-lady got behind him and carefully disarmed him and started leading him towards the nearest human sleeping quarters.

“Uhg! You boys are so useless sometimes! We just woke up from a nap and you’re still tired?” Mar said...still agitated. 

“I may have just woken up, but I am still tired! It was quite a rude awakening if you don’t remember!” Thren quickly snapped back. This hurt Mar like a dagger through her heart. She simply fell to the floor. Stunned.  _ Jeez, girls are so sentimental sometimes! I need to get a nap. I am so tired right now.  _

*********

She was still sitting on the ground when the Theri came back into the room. 

“There there little one. Men get grouchy when they are tired. It’s just in their nature. Now, let us women go cheer each other up. What say we bake some cookies?” Theri was patting Mar on the back as a mother would with her own child.  _ Cookies? Where would you get the ingredients for those down here? Whatever. I just wanna get away from  _ **_HIM_ ** _.  _

 

Theri led Mar through a honeycomb of tunnels till they reached the kitchen. It was a well lit room with all the items needed for cooking: A wood-burning stove, a counter and rolling pin, various pots and pans hanging from the stone walls on hooks, a corner with many cooking materials, a door that Mar guessed led to a closet with more food, a few stools, and a water pump.

“What type of cookie should we make? Sugar? Chocolate-chip? Or something….better?” Theri said while washing her hands.

“I’m not quite sure. I only know how to make sugar cookies.” Mar said with a little bit of depression. 

“Sugar it is then!” The spider-lady proceeded to skitter over to the boxes in the corner and pull out a small container of sugar. At the sight of this Mar suddenly felt happier, and her chest was filled with enthusiasm. _ I have never been this excited about cooking before, but I love it!  _

*********

Thren woke up from his sleep feeling very satisfied with himself. He was in a warm room and laying on what seemed to be a large bed. The warmth stuck to him, and it reminded him of coming inside and sitting next to a fire after playing in a heavy rain. It was so comfortable that he almost fell asleep again. He didn’t do this, however, because that was when he smelled it.  _ COOKIES!!!  _

 

He lept off the strange bed (that turned out to be a couch when he looked back), and ran out of the room. He was somehow able to navigate a way through the maze that was the spider-lady’s home and found the kitchen. He decided to stop before reaching the door to slow his beating heart. While doing so, he listened to what was happening in the room.

 

“Wow! It tastes so good! What was that clear stuff you put in it?” It was Mar talking to the spider-lady.

“What clear stuff, my child?” Theri responded in a calm fashion.

“You know, the stuff in the green jar.” 

“Ooooh! That was my own special ingredient. It adds a lot of sweetness that isn’t sickening.” Theri clarified.

 

Thren then heard her mumble something and wonder what she had said.  _ That was a very low mumble...what is she up to? Maybe I can ask Mar later… _

 

“What did you say? You mumbled that last thing.”  _ Darn it all! Mar didn’t hear either! _

“Mumble? My dear, I was simply clearing my throat. Us spidri have a different body from humans, and that makes it sound like we are mumbling. Why do you think we don’t have any spider choirs in this world?” 

 

Thren was about to question her methods when he thought of how silly a spider choir would be.  _ It would sound awful!  _ His attention was brought back to those currently inhabiting the kitchen when he heard them talking again.

“Do you think they're done yet? They look quite good….” Mar said while near the oven.

 

_ Now is my time to sneak in and grab a few!  _ Thren took a quick glance to make sure both females (if the spider could be considered that) were preoccupied with the oven before dashing behind the counter in such a way that neither of the women could see him. He heard the slight clatter of the cooling rack covered in cookies being set on the counter. He waited till he thought that they weren’t looking before he grabbed his bounty. His fast action was unnoticed and rewarded. He had snatched 3 delicious treats. 

 

He did this twice more till he had a stack of 14 cookies. He chose this a good time to dash out of the room. He was able to get away unseen, but as he left he heard Mar say,

“Hey! Where did all the cookies go?”

Thren was snickering to himself until he heard Theri’s response.

“Well, I do occasionally find large rats down here. I once even saw one the size of your torso!”

Thren decided to book it back to the room he woke up from and keep a careful eye on the shadows.

 

The closer he got to his room, however, the clearer his vision seemed to become. He began to noticed odd marks and splotches on the walls. He stocked this up to his mind playing tricks on him. He wasn’t that worried as he got to the bedroom because of the great bounty he had successfully acquired. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Accidental Realm Walkers Part 4**

 

Thren woke up again in the large bed, which he had asked Theri about recently, and it turned out she considered it a couch. He had noted that he had been spending a lot of time in the bed.  _ I wonder how many days we have been down here…  _ He didn’t have that long to wonder about this however because Theri chose that moment to walk into the room. 

 

“Hello my child. How was your rest? I do hope it was quite fine.” Theri said with her usual smile and smooth voice. 

“It was fine I guess. Hey, where’s Mar? I kinda wanna see her.” Thren said a little groggy still.

“Who is Mar? We have been here alone all this time.” Theri said this with a tilt to her head.

It was then that all memories of Mar left his memory and he realized that Mar was only a figment of his imagination. 

 

“Sorry. I just got confused for a second. Mar is only a girl from my dreams.” 

“Oh, ok. Maybe you should get some exercise and wake up. Does that sound good?” Theri suggested as she gestured at the door.

“Good idea! My dad always says that a good workout can never hurt you if you do it.”

 

Both of them left the room as they continued to talk. 

 

“I see. Your father sounds like a very smart man.” Theri said without looking at Thren.

 

They continued to chatter as they passed a few dark, unlit rooms…. _ or were they caves? It was hard to tell when one is underground.  _

 

“So, do you enjoy your time down here? I do try to make it entertaining for you.” Theri said changing the subject away from Thren’s family. 

“Yeah! I think it’s really fun down here! I’m just a little lonely, that’s all.” Thren said looking at the floor. When he did this he noticed those odd stains again. 

“What’s with the stains all over the floor?” Thren asked without thinking.

“S-s-stains? I don’t know what you mean child. I keep this place very clean! There is no way there could be stains. It’s probably just the dark playing a trick on your simple human eyes.” Theri seemed to be caught off guard by what Thren said. 

“No, look. There they are. The stains. It’s not the dark I can tell that much.” 

 

Theri put one of hert hands on Thren’s shoulder and said, “Are you sure about that?” Thren suddenly felt a warmth seep into his body. Thren looked up at her and saw a forgiving look in her eyes. “Look again my dear child.” He did as she said and looked down at the floor again. When he looked at where the stains were all he saw was polished rock. 

 

“Huh. I guess you were right. It  _ was  _ just the darkness.”  

“See my child? Life isn’t always as it seems.”

*****

Mar has chained to a cold stone wall. She was hanging limply from her iron shackles. Her cheeks still wet from when she had been crying. Theri had just recently finished torturing her with a glass whip. The skin on her back was torn to pieces. Blood stains covered the walls of her rocky cell. There was no door to the cell, but she could sense the magical barrier that blocked her exit. 

 

Mar was about out pass out from exhaustion when she heard her brother’s voice. She forced her head to look up, and when she did she saw Thren and Theri talking. She couldn’t fully make out what they were saying. She was able to make out one line from Thren however.

“What’s with the stains all over the floor?”

 

At this moment Mar started screaming at her brother.

“THREN! DON’T TRUST HER! SHE IS USING YOU! SHE’S GONNA KILL YOU! THREN! LISTEN TO ME! THREN!”

 

As she yelled she noticed a small ripple in the air. The magical barrier was blocking her words. When she breathed in after yelling she became very light headed and passed out.

*****

“So what all do you have in this exercise room’?” Thren asked as he and Theri walked together.

 

_ Boom _

 

“Well, I have a large track for running…”

 

_ Boom Boom _

 

“A few weights…”

 

_ Tink Tink _

 

“A bow and a target for practice…”

 

_ BANG _

 

_ “ _ And some ropes that i use to stretch.”

 

_ BANG BANG……..*Shatter* _

 

“What was that?” Thren asked after noticing the strange noises. It was then that Theri’s eyes lit up with what seemed to be panic and anger both intertwined. The half spider bolted back down the hall they had come from at an amazing speed. As Thren watched her run off he noticed more and more stains appear on the walls. Once she was out of sight he got knocked out by what seemed to be a hammer to his head.

*****

When Theri reached the cell that held Mar she was awestruck at the fact that her magical barrier had failed to contain a child. _How is that possible?!? No one has ever broken my barriers before! They were perfect! This one didn’t even have a hole in it! How did she break out?_ She then heard a swishing sound behind her.

 

“WHO’S THERE!?!” Theri shouted in anger. When she turned around she saw a soft glow coming from around the corner. She booked it around the corner and saw….a girl…. Floating about half a foot off the ground. She was wearing a dress made of what seemed to be light. She wasn’t facing Theri, and she was a little hunched over. The figure then turned around and Theri was taken aback by the sight of her face.

 

The girl was wearing a white mask with red lines flowing down from the eyes to the sides of the mask cheeks. The only thing Theri could see through the mask were the girls eyes. They were pure white; brighter than the sun. The girl straightened out and looked Theri directly in her eyes. 

 

“For your crimes against me and many others, you receive judgment. You shall now be put in the court of the holy light and know the pain of a just ruler. When you return you will release you curse upon Thren D’Ahma and sin no more.” As the girl said this in a very menacing yet monotone voice, she slowly moved towards Theri. The Spider was put into such a shock she could not move. When the girl got close she touched Theri’s forehead and a large flash engulfed the room. 

*****

Mar opened her eyes. She felt well rested and wasn’t hurt or sore anywhere. _ I feel so good! Wait, wasn’t I just in a cell? I thought I was chained to a wall and almost dead!  _ She saw the limp and decayed body of Theri infront of her. She jumped back from horror but didn’t look away from the large body. The body itself looked mummified and very old. The spider half looked somewhat normal and the human half still had skin on it, but it wasn’t normal skin. It looked leathery, and it fit so tight to Theri’s body that Mar could see all of the monster’s ribs.

 

“Look no more child.” A strange voice said from nowhere. Mar jumped at the sound of it and whipped around to see....a small floating light with two clear butterfly wings attached to it. 

 

“If you continue to look you will only get more and more sick.” It’s voice was soft and delightful.

 

“Who, or what, are you?” Mar said with caution.

 

“Follow me and I will lead you to your brother.” This was the only response it gave as it turned (only indicated by the wings spinning to the side nearest to Mar) and started to float away. Mar didn’t feel any danger following this orb.  _ It is hardly  the size of a pomegranate _ . She noted that the  _ thing  _ never used it’s wings to fly, but simply floated at her head level. _ I suppose it can’t hurt me if it is this small...that, and it seems to be helping me. _

 

“Hey, did you kill Theri?” Mar asked to test if it really did help her.

 

“I did not. I simply sent the creature to the court of light. The jury there found her guilty and sentenced her to dead.” The orb said without turning back to her. 

 

The orb’s voice was a strange one because Mar couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. It seemed to be everywhere, but it wasn’t loud at all. She knew her mother had told her there were people who could talk using their mind, but it didn’t sound like the voice was inside her head.  _ Also, what does it mean by the court of light? Where is that? Who’s the jury?  _

 

She was just about to ask this when they came around a corner and saw Thren’s body on the ground. 

 

“Thren!” Mar shouted as she ran forward and threw herself on his limp body. 

 

“He is fine. He is only unconscious because the creature’s spell has yet to fully leave him.” The orb said with reassurance.

 

“Now, young one, follow me and we will leave this place.” As the orb spoke this a thin net of light appeared beneath her brother and picked him up. The light that came from the net was not as bright as the light the orb gave off. Mar didn’t care about this however. She just walked beside her brother and kept an eye on him.  _ He looks so peaceful...and his breaths look very calm. I wonder if he’s dreaming about anything.  _

 

After a little bit of time walking in silence Mar noticed that the path sloped upward. She saw a large iron door before them. The edges of the massive trap door showed a little bit of light coming through.

 

“Open It child.” The orb told her.

“But, it looks so heavy and…” She got cut off by the orb as it repeated itself.

“Open the door child.”

 

Mar went over and pushed on the large door. It didn’t move. She tried again. It still didn’t move.

 

“It won’t open.” She said as she turned back to the orb.

“You didn’t believe.” 

“What do you mean ‘I didn’t believe’?” Mar asked in confusion. 

“We will speak of this later. For now we will leave this vile place.” After the orb said this the large door flew off its hinges and rocketed quite a distance away. The small party of three then left the evil arachnid’s dungeon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Accidental Realm Walkers Part 5**

 

The small party had been walking (and floating) for a while. Thren was still unconscious in his net of light. Mar had noticed that the longer he stayed in the net the pailer he look. _This can’t be good. How can I even trust this little orb? What’s to say it’s not like Theri?_ All Mar could do was watch and hope for the best. _It’s been to quiet for a while...maybe I should strike up a conversation._

“Hey, Mister orb?”

“Please, call me Ivan, young one.”

 

_ Well, there goes that conversation...what’s next?  _ As Mar was wondering on what her next topic would be the orb spoke.

“I know you’re not of this world.”

 

This took Mar by surprise.  _ How did he know? Is there something different about us? Well, aside from the fact that I have yet to see a human in this world. _

“No need to worry. It has nothing to do with your appearance. I can read your mind.” The orb said matter-of-factually. 

“Well...that’s rude.” Mar said with a little discomfort.

“Yes, but it is the only way I can communicate. Your ears are not hearing me, but I am instead speaking directly into your mind.”

“That explains a lot actually…” As Mar said this she remembered a time when she saw her parents looking at each other but not saying anything. _ I wonder if they do that? If so, how often? And what are they hiding from me? _

 

“Yes, it may explain a little about me, but I need to know something about you.” The orb said, cutting off her thoughts.

“Oh? What is it?”

“How did you get to this world?”

“Wait...if you can read my mind, then wouldn’t you know the answer to that?”

 

It was then that the orb turned slightly red.

“I am only an apprentice spirit. I can only see memories from about 6 hours ago. You have been in this world for a while longer than that. Could you please tell me how you came from the sky stack?”

“Sky stack? It that what you call our realms? That’s kinda silly sounding.” Mar said with a slight chuckle.

“I’m not sure how we got here. My brother opened a portal by accident and we jumped in. In hindsight, that was kinda a dumb idea…”

“Interesting…has you brother ever opened a realm portal before?” The orb asked with curiosity.

“Not that I know of. I don’t even know how he did it.” Mar said with a hint of jealousy.

The orb continued by expressing his amazement on how an inexperienced person could create such a long distance portal. It then decided to move on to different topics, and questioned Mar on other things. It asked her all about her life at home, her parents, what the different realms were like, and any topic related to Mar’s life. To her own surprise Mar was quite open to telling the orb about her personal life. She trusted the small light-emitting ball and thought that it didn’t want to may have no intent to hurt her. 

 

After what Mar thought was a few hours of talking with her new friend she started to see what looked like a large wooden wall in the distance.

“What’s that up ahead?” Mar thought outloud. 

“That, little one, is Stalreath. It was the closest town to where I found you two. Your brother is going to need a medicine man. It just so happens that I know one in that town.”

“Why does he need a medicine man? I thought you killed Theri. Wouldn’t that break the spell thingy?”

 

At hearing this the orb stopped and Mar turned to look at it with confusion on her face.

“First of all, I didn’t kill the poor monster. The holy court judges found her guilty. And secondly, even though the creature died, it’s spell is still active. We need a skilled magician to nullify that curse.” Ivan decided to leave out the part where he used Mar’s body to send Theri to the holy courts.

 

Mar picked up a little bit of irritation in the orb’s “voice”.

“Oh…I guess that makes sense.” Mar said with her head down. While she was looking at her feet she felt a small gust of wind come from the orb’s direction.

“You are fine young one. I must remember that you are but a child. You know very little of magic and such.” 

“Hey! I’m not a kid! I’m 12. And I’m not stupid when it comes to magic. I can float, if you haven’t noticed.” Mar snapped back. “It’s just that I don’t know about every type of magic, and this was a very specific situation.” When she said this she turn away and wrapped her arms in front of herself. She then felt another small gust of wind from the orb’s direction. 

The orb then said, “My humblest apologies.” and kept moving.

Mar noticed that the orb was moving away a few seconds later and simply followed along.

*********

Ivan found it best to keep quiet and monitor the girl for a while.  _ Hmm...She seems to have thrown up a barrier around her thoughts. All I can see is that her aura is very…..mad. Best to leave her alone.  _ Ivan’s attention was diverted to a slipping sound. Thren was shifting in his sleep and the light net was slightly faded.  _ Oops. I forgot to maintain the net for a second. My word! He looks very pale.  _ Thren was twitching and sweating in the net.  _ It almost seems that he is having a nightmare, but I can’t read his thoughts. This is bad. _

“Child! We must hurry! Your sibling is not in good health.”

********

“Child! We must hurry! Your sibling is not in good health.”

The orb’s telepathic words penetrated Mar’s thoughts. She looked over to her brother and rushed over to see him shaking and twitching in his net. 

“What’s wrong with him?”

“It seems that the further we get from where your brother was cursed the worse his condition gets.”

“How...how far do you think we have t-till the town?” Mar asked with a quiver of fear in her voice.

“At least 7 Kilometers till the city gate. Then about 2 more Kilometers till we get to my friend.” 

 

_ Hold in there bro. It’s gonna hurt, but we are almost there.  _ After thinking this Mar almost thought that some color had returned to his face. She gave her brother a nervous smile.

“Let’s go Ivan! We gotta get to the doc fast!”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a major, but non important, easter egg. I am kinda proud of it. I got the idea from my friend Weldon. Kudos to anyone who finds the easter egg.

**Accidental Realm Walkers Part 6**

 

“Now, I’m not sure if this will work, but it’s all I have left in my arsenal.” 

“I’m too pretty to die!”

“Don’t worry about dying. I haven’t had anyone die on me in a long time. That’s not about to change.”

This was that panicked exchange between patient and doctor. Jack was quite a skilled doctor in his own eyes.  _ Let’s hope that this spell will work. I’ve never tried it before.  _ His patient, C’Tra, wasn’t the prettiest person he had ever seen.  _ He’s quite annoying as well. But my job is to save people. I don’t have time to judge them.  _

“Ok. This may...tingle...or hurt a bit. No clue. Let's try it!” 

“I have many regrets!” C’Tra said just before Jack activated the magic. A large, slow moving beam of red flowed from Jack’s body and snaked it’s way over to the man lying on the small medical bed. The moment it touched him a large flash of light appeared and Jack was blinded. The doctor blinked the white away until he was able to see. 

The man on the cot wasn’t moving and his face was frozen in an position of horror and pain. His eyes were unfocused. Jack quickly rushed over and checked for vitals.  _ Nothing. No heartbeat. No breathing.  _

“What went wrong? Did I use the wrong spell?” 

Jack calmly walked over to the book he had open before he commenced the spell. The title read “soul swap/mind transport.”. 

“Oh. I did use the wrong spell. That explains a lot.”

As he was puzzling over where to put the man’s body a smooth but high-pitched voice came from behind him.

“This could have gone better!” 

When Jack turned around he saw a cat standing in his doorway.  _ Did that cat just speak?  _

“Am I crazy or are you a talking cat?” Jack asked in an attempt and stabilize his sanity.

“Aw yeah!” Was the simple cat’s response. 

_ Based on the dialect...this is C’Tra. HOW GLORIOUS!  _

“I never knew that you could swap a human soul into a cat’s body! This is revolutionary! I must write this down!”

“No fair! I wasn’t ready!” The cat’s fur went on end as it’s eyes narrowed.

“I don’t much care about you right now C’Tra. I have to record this. And besides, it looks to me like you are currently in well being.”

“Stop talking while I’m dead!”

“Oh hush. You’re not dead...technically. Your original body’s dead, not you.” As Jack said this he headed towards the back room of his small medicinal building to get writing utensils.  _ And maybe some tranquilizer to silence that cat’s ramblings. _   
“Come back here! I’ll gnaw your legs off!”

“Try not to forget who put you in that body. I’m the only one who can put you back into your human body. I suggest you not injure me.”

Jack heard a low meow and a hiss from the room he had just left. He chuckled to himself.  _ Could this day get any more interesting?  _

*****

Mar had no idea how long it had been since the orb and her had left the spider’s den. She was too focused on her brother’s condition.  _ It only gets worse. I hope we are close. _ When she looked up she say that the city was about 2 kilometers away from them.  _ We’re close! Not much farther brother. We’ll get you all fixed up.  _

“We may have an issue.” The orb said when she noticed the city’s gates. “They’re closed. We got here too late.”

_ Too late?  _ Mar looked at the sky. It was a dark shade of purple. The sun had already gone down.

“We can talk to the guards though...right? They’ll let us in right? They have to.” Mar sensed a little bit of panic building in her bosom. 

“Calm yourself child. Once the guards see your brother’s condition they will most likely let us enter.”

The closer they got to the city the more hopeful she felt that she could get her brother some help. When the small group was about 50 meters from the gate Mar noticed a messenger run out from inside the gates, hand one of the two guard a message, and run back inside. She saw the guard’s face tighten into a frown.  _ What is it? Why is he not happy? What did that note say?  _ Her hope fell a notch. When they got near the guard that received the letter beckoned them towards himself. 

“Evening Mr. Guard. What do you need?” Mar put on the cutest, most childlike smile she had in hopes of not getting any bad news. 

“Sorry kiddo, but I just got a message that said that no one is allowed into the city without a personal guard. Someone just got killed in the streets and we want our people to be safe.” After saying this he looked over at Thren’s body. It was covered in sweat and looked very pale. 

“Worst part is that we can’t escort you in. There must always be a minimum of two guards per door city entrance, and the other guards are inside searching for the killer. Is your friend in a good enough condition that he could wait through the night?”

“Please speak for me child.” The orb said in a calm manner.

“What?” Mar said in confusion.

“What?” The guard echoed.

“Oh right! Sorry this little orb here is talking to me through my thoughts. You can’t hear him.” The guard didn’t say anything, but his face clearly read “This girl is crazy”. 

“Tell him that we are unsure of your brother’s condition. Say that we can’t challenge lucky and wait the night.” The orb continued without waiting for any verbal response from the guard. 

“Oh! My friend says that we don’t know if he can make it through the night.” Mar’s hope had already fully shattered, but she managed to keep her childish facade up. 

The guard started to sweat.

“I’m not quite sure if there’s anything I can do to help you. Sorry.”

The orb decided to speak up again.

“Tell him to ignore his orders. Your brother’s life is more important than some rules.”

“Hey Mister. Can’t you just break you rules? T you think that my brother’s life is more important?” She decided to add puppy eyes to emphasize her statement. The guard pulled at the collar of his brass chestplate. I was easy to tell that he was contemplating this decision. He looked to his partner for some kind of help, but the other guard wasn’t looking at the group. He finally relaxed and let out a large sigh.

“Fine. I may get fired for this, but if he’s in that bad of a condition I guess I have to help.”

He turned around, picked up a torch, light it and beckoned for Mar and the others to follow her. Mar let loose an internal sigh and followed the guard.

“Where are y’all headed too? I can escort you there. Try and make it quick. 

“Tell him that we are headed to Healer Jack’s.” The orb instructed Mar.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where Healer Jack’s is, would you?”

“Yeah. it’s not to far. Let’s go.” The guard said this while opening the city gate. 

_ Not far is good. Let’s hope this is a fast fix.  _

*****

It had been about an hour since C’Tra was turned into a cat. At this point the Jack and the cat were just staring at eachother trying to figure out what to do. After a while the cat in front of Jack spoke up.

“So...Does this make me your favorite?”

“Well. this is certainly the first time I have gotten this to work, and it is very unique. However, doctors are not allowed to have favorites.” C’Tra’s head drooped a little bit and he look at the ground. Jack felt a tinge of sadness. 

“Now, about your body. What do you want to do with it? I looked at it and there appears to be a hole in the chest. My guess is because your soul was literally ripped out. Do you want to try plastic surgery or something?” Jack said this in order to change the subject  _ And Maybe make the poor guy feel better.  _

“Don’t bother with plastic surgery - there’s NO fixing that!” 

_ Wow. He’s got to be really distraught if he shot me down that fast.  _ Just then there was a knock at the door. 

“Just a moment! I’ll be right with you!” 

*****

“Just a moment! I’ll be right with you!” A voice replied from the other side of the door. Mar recognized the voice as that of one that belonged to an adult man.  _ I hope he’s not a scary doctor. I don’t know how much more weird stuff I can take today.  _ The door swung open to show a tall man with a scruffy beard. His hair was quite messy and his clothing looked like it hadn’t been washed in at least two months. His teeth, on the other hand were whiter than snow, and he didn’t smell bad. He didn’t say anything, but instead took one look at Thren and ushered the group inside. After Mar, her brother, and the orb were inside he put a hand in front of the guard and blocked his entrance. 

“Back to your post soldier.” The guard simply nodded and went back the way he came.  _ Don’t we need an escort? How are we going to get around without the guard?  _

“Don’t worry about it girl. You'll be here a while. By the time you’re out of here the escort won’t be needed. The police in this city are fast working.” 

“Great. Another mind reader. Do you people have no sense of privacy?” Mar said in the sassiest of tones. 

“First, I don’t read minds. You are just easy to read. Second, I’m a doctor. It’s my job to not have privacy.” 

_ He’s honest and sincere, but still somehow offencive. I kinda like it. _ Mar let out a little giggle. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Accidental Realm Walkers Part 7**

 

Mar was staring at her brother’s pale face.  _ I hope to any and all higher powers that this doctor knows what he’s doing. _  Thren had been moved from the net of light to a poorly constructed medical cot. Almost all of his clothes were covered in sweat and he was breathing heavily. Jack, the doctor, was in the back room, and Mar could hear the clinking of glass bottles lightly colliding. She also heard a bunch of quite, angry whispering in the coming from the doctor’s direction.  _ Oh great. He’s talking to himself. That’s not reassuring.  _ Mar turned her focus back to her brother. She saw that he was covered in goosebumps.  _ That can’t be good. Maybe he’s cold.  _ Her vision then went dark. Adrenalin rushed into every end of her body in an instant and she started to panic.  _ Is he kidnapping me?!?!? What do I do?!?!  _ She grabbed at the thing blocking her view and yanked on it. It came off of her easily.

 

“Came down kid. It’s just a blanket. No harm in it.”

 

Mar looked at what was in her hand, and, sure enough, it was a blanket. She whipped around to see the doctor holding 3 large books with 7 small, colored and labeled bottles stacked on top, in one hand. The silly tower of medical components was oddly stable. Mar was unable to see his eyes past the reflection of the many lights in the doctors house house on his glasses, but she knew they were cold looking eyes. She always had a knack for being able to read people’s expressions even if they were covered. 

 

The doctor was about a half of a meter taller than Mar and he was wearing a tattered and patched trench coat. His dirty long-sleeve shirt and worn, brown showed through the openings in his trench coat where buttons were missing. The hair that covered the top of his head and jaw looked like they hadn’t been washed in four months. Despite all of this, he still looked young. 

 

“DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!” Mar shouted out of frustration.

 

“Cover him in the blanket.” Jack said in a monotone voice.

 

“What?”

 

“Put the blanket on your brother.”

 

Mar realized what type of man this was off the bat. Cold, easily annoyed but questions and people, straightforward, and logically minded. She couldn’t see here ever growing to like him. However, she voiced none of this. Instead she simply covered her now shivering brother with the blanket provided and proceeded to watch the doctor open two of the books he carried in. 

After a while of Jack starring a the books he walked over to Thren and started examining him. He grabbed Thren by the jaw and started to move his head around to see different parts of his head. It took everything in Mar’s power to keep from jumping up and attacking the doctor.  _ Calm down. I know it’s only part of his job. I can’t interfere. That will only slow him down, and I want to get Thren and me out of this place as soon as possible.  _ The doctor grimaced and returned to his books. He then opened the third book and places all three of the books in front of him. 

 

“Hey kid.” 

 

Mar was somewhat startled by him suddenly talking to him.

 

“What?” She replied with hesitation. 

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

At that moment Mar suddenly became very sleepy and fell asleep right where she was.

*****

“Go to sleep.” Jack said as he cast a phantom sleeping spell.  _ There. That eased the tension. Jeez kid, how anxious can you get? _ The little girl’s presence and aura alone was enough to throw Jack off.  _ It only takes one untrusting family member to distract me. _ He walked over, picked up the girl, and put her in a nearby chair in such a way that wouldn’t give her a neck ache when she woke up.  _ Now that that’s out of the way I can focus on my work. Where was I? Oh, right. The enthrallation spell. I haven’t dealt with this curse in a long time.  _ Jack decided to stretch his back before returning to his books. He raised his arms above his head, locked his fingers, closed his eyes, and stretched upwards. When he opened his eyes he saw a faint blue glow coming from between two books on one of his taller shelves.  _ Is that a spirit? Wait, why wonder when I can ask? _

 

“Hey you up there. Yeah the small blue one. Why not come out? I don’t bite. Promise.”

 

The light got slightly brighter before a small glowing ball with wings floated out and down towards  Jack. 

 

“Ah. I was right in thinking you were a spirit. What’s your name?”

 

The orb didn’t move or make any sound, but Jack did hear some scribbling from behind him. One of his note books seemed to have opened itself and a pen was writing on a blank page without any apparent outside influences moving it. The pen spelled out “Ivan” before falling over. 

 

“Oh. I get it. You’ve bonded with one of these kids and are using them to maintain a semi-corporeal body, correct?”

 

The pen jumped to life once more. It now spelled out. “You guessed correct Dr. Jack. I have attached to Mar D’Ahma, the girl.”

 

“Wait. Let me ask you a question just to clarify. Do you know when my last patient died?”

 

“About 3 hours ago, and he’s not dead. He’s in the body of a cat in the back room.”

 

“Ok. Good to know. I thought I recognised the name Ivan. I’ve met you before haven’t I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yeah. I only remember meeting only one spirit who could mind read. I forgot what you looked like though. I’m quite bad with faces.”

 

“I don’t have a face.”

 

“I’m bad with colors?”

 

“You are quite awful at trying to cover your tracks.”

 

“Oh, shut up. I may need some help with finding a cure for your friends curse. Care to help?”

 

“I see no harm in it.”

 

“Good. Let’s get going.”

 

Jack picked up the pen and book the orb was using and moved them next to the three books he had on his table. The orb flew over and hovered just over his shoulder. 

 

“You take the left one and a half books and I’ll take the other.”

 

Instead of the pen moving the orb simply flashed a dull blue twice.  _ Already concentrated huh? Good. That ought to make things go faster. _ Jack looked down at the books and started on the title that said ‘mind control’. 

*****

Mar’s mind woke up before her body did. She was fully relaxed and in a warm and comfortable environment. She could feel the sun’s warmth glowing on her left half. She smiled at the feeling of it.  _ It feels like it’s been years since I’ve had this comfortable of an awakening.  _ She allowed her mind to wander as she basked in the amazing feelings of her body. Just before she fell asleep again her mind touched on two thoughts.  _ Where am I? Wasn’t it night time when I fell asleep.  _

In most situations this would have caused panic, but in this instance Mar only let the thoughts cause intrigue. You answer the questions she decided to lazily open her right eye. At first she saw a blurry brown image, but it slowly became more clear that she was still in the Doctor’s house. The feeling of satisfaction started to fade as her body started to wake up. As she looked around the room the realized that neither Thren or the doctor had moved. Ivan, on the other hand, was now hovering above the doctor’s left shoulder.  _ Ivan may trust him, but I still think there’s something shifty about him.  _

 

Mar sat up, rubbed the remaining sleep out of her eyes, and hopped out of the chair that she had been sleeping in. She thought it best to take a second visual sweep of the room when her eyes weren’t blurry. 

Her brother still hadn’t moved, but he did look better. The doctor seemed no worse for wear. His desk on the other hand had changed a lot. There was now a large tower of oddly stacked books, and there were dozens of bottles and vials scattered all over the desk around the two books Jack had open in the center of the desk.  _ At least he’s dedicated to his work. He also seems to have made my brother a little better. He may not be TOO bad...unless it’s an act. _

 

“I see you’re awake. Are you sore?”

Mar was startled by the doctor suddenly speaking to her. 

“No, I’m not sore. Can I ask a question though?”

“You just did.”

Mar frowned in frustration.  _ Way to me smart, ya jerk.  _

“Can I ask two questions?”

“You have one remaining.”

“Did you cure my brother? Because, by the looks of it, you’re still looking for a way to heal him.”

“You just answered your own question.”

_ This guys is really trying my patience. Imma just ignore him for now.  _

“Hey Ivan, are you helping the doctor?”

“Yes, young one. I am helping him.” 

Mar noticed that a pen started scribbling in a small handbook at the side of the desk as Ivan spoke. 

“Wait...which one of you is controlling that pen?”

This time Jack chose to speak up.

“That would be your little blue friend doing that.”

“Huh. I never knew you could do that Ivan.”

“As a low level spirit it is within my abilities to possess small objects.” 

Mar was slightly surprised by this. She knew the orb had quite a few powers, but this one she didn’t see coming.  _ That may come in handy… _ Her thoughts were cut off abruptly by the sound of a rustling from behind her. She spun around quickly to see that her brother had rolled onto his side and was now facing the wall. Mar let out a massive sigh.  _ His condition seems to has improved. I guess I can relax for a bit. _ She went over to the chair next to where her brother was resting and sat down. She put her elbows on the edge of the bed and rested her head in her hands, watching over her brother.  _ It feels good to have hope for the first time a while.  _


	8. Chapter 8

**Accidental Realm Walkers Part 8**

 

The cloaked man sat at the bar chugging down his tankard of ale. He slammed his fist into the bar and swore, scaring the bartender.  _ Gah! What kind of hero am I?!? I couldn’t even save those poor kids! They died because I missed ONE SHOT!  _

 

“Hey, Altien, you OK buddy? You look mad.” The bartender spoke to him.

 

“I messed up Grien. I saw two kids get taken by a spidrii and I couldn’t save them. I’m a lousy hero.”

 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it man. That happens all the time. The spidrii have been running rampant for a while and you know it. Don’t worry too much about it.”

 

Altien looked up from the bar and into the face of the old, gruff bartender. The face looking back at him was worn and torn over one eye. He had a large beard that went past his collarbone, and he wore green tinted glasses on his forehead. His gravely voice had always been calming, no matter what he said... _ Until now.  _

 

“Hey Grien?”

 

“What is it mate?”

 

“Those really weren’t the words I wanted to hear.”

 

“Sorry buddy, but that’s life. It won’t bend to your every will. It’s quite unjust.”

 

Altien slid two gold pieces over the counter.

 

“I’m done here.”

 

“Thanks for yer patronage ol’ pal.”

 

“See you too Grien.”

 

Altien Grabbed his bow and knife from where they were resting beneath the bar stool and walked out into the mild spring evening. He decided it best to head back to his cabin on the hill just outside of town and take a nap.  _ Sleeping after a hearty drink has always calmed me. Maybe it can help me clear my head.  _ He pulled up his hood, then put his hands in his pockets. 

 

As he was walking some he heard two things: Children giggling at his outfit and adults whispering about how shady he looked. He scoffed to himself.  _ It’s no wonder why they say such things. I am quite the oddball in town. I mean, I AM wearing all black, and I DO live in a so called creepy cabin outside of town.  _ He simply kept walking as if he didn’t hear the mockings of the townspeople. But, the longer he walked, and the closer he got to the city gate, the quieter it got. Not long after it was almost entirely silent. He started thinking out loud.

 

“Huh. This part of town isn’t usually this quiet. I wonder what happened.”

 

Just then he say a city guard walking at a quick pace. He had a worried look on his face and he kept an eye on the shadows. 

 

“What’s the matter officer? Why do you look so worried.” 

 

The guard jumped at his words, grabbed his heart, and let out a sigh.

 

“Altien. Lords, don’t scare me like that.”

 

“I ask again, what’s the matter?”

 

“A mass murderer is on the loose in this part of town. All guards on this half of the city are looking for him. We’ve been told to tell citizens to go home and lock all their doors and windows.”

 

“Tis no matter to me. My home is safely outside the city.”

 

“True. Just try not to be a hero, OK? This is an issue for the guards and not some hero want-to-be. Please, just go home?”

 

Altien felt a chunk of his pride fall away.  _ I know I am supposed to be a hero, but I must also listen to the law.  _

 

“Fair enough. I will not intervene this time. Have a safe night officer.” 

 

After saying this Altien walked pass the guard and continued towards the city gates. As he neared the gates he saw them open and a small group of a guard, a floating orb, and two children, one on a stretcher, enter into the city.  _ Must be one of the killer’s victims. I feel sorry, they look young. There isn’t anything I can do though. I will continue home. _ Altien passed through the gates without a second thought towards the victims and continued his path home. 

 

*****

_ It’s so calm. I like it.  _ Thren basked in the comfort of the void found only in his sleep.  _ Who knew nothingness could be so relaxing.  _ His eyes were closed, but he could feel his naked body floating in space. He knew that if he opened his eyes he would see nothing but pure black. It wasn’t a constricting black though. Just a calm, soft darkness.  _ I could stay like this forever. It’s so nice.  _ While floating there, Thren noticed a soft warmth growing on his cheek.  _ Aaaah. That’s nice.  _ The heat continued to grow until it became painful. Thren instinctively flinched and opened his eyes. 

 

“What the…?”

 

He quickly realized that the heat was coming from sunlight seeping through a gap in his void.  _ How did that get there?  _ Thren’s curiosity drew him closer to the crack. He peeked through the crack to see... _ A stone wall?  _ He continued to stare until he realized that it was a ceiling inside a house.  _ I wonder where that is.  _ As he thought, another crack opened up just off to his left. He floated over and inspected what was on the other side of this crack. 

 

“That’s odd. It’s the exact same thing. I thought it would show me a different place.”

He continued to float back and forth to see if anything would change between the two cracks. It never did. Thren decided to float back and take a look at both of the cracks at the same time. When he did he saw that both cracks were the same shape and size.  _ That’s so weird. They’re both the same size, shape, and show the same thing. I don’t get it. _ Just then he saw both cracks start growing larger. The distance between the cracks also became less and less. As they grew Thren began feeling lethargic and achy. After not long, the cracks filled his entire vision. Thren tried to turn around to see the void that he’d grown comfortable with, but all that happened was the view of inside the cracks shifted from seeing a ceiling to seeing a wall.  _ Wait! Are these...my eyes? _

 

“Thren? Are you...awake?”

 

Thren could hear his sister’s voice from behind him. He turned his head in order to see what was there. The cracks once again responded and slowly turned around to show him a new view. This time, Mar filled the crack’s vision. 

 

“Hey. I know you.” 

 

Thren was surprised at how weak and sickly his voice sounded. The cracks slammed shut and threw him back into the void he had come from. 

 

“Wait! NO! Mar! Take me back! I order whoever’s out there, TAKE ME BACK!”

 

Thren’s cries went unanswered. He felt suddenly alone. The darkness that was once his friend, was now suffocating him. 

 

“Take me back…”

 

Thren curled up into a tight ball as he whispered his last plea. He began to cry.  _ So this is what hell’s like...I don’t know if I can take it.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since to lack of interest in this certain work, I will be discontinuing uploading this work to Ao3. I realized now that the community of Ao3 isn't really interested in family friendly works (probably should have seen it sooner). I am going to upload it to Wattpad from this point on. And, unless this work's popularity skyrockets for some reason, I will not upload any more of Accidental Realm walkers on this website. 
> 
> =-)  
> varkdeboys

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I am really bad at choosing chapter titles, so if any of you have an idea, feel free to tell me. Also, if you have any constructive criticism on my work, tell me! Be as blunt as you need. Anything you help me on will make for better chapters.


End file.
